La coccinelle porte chance
by TrueLoveBen-Cath
Summary: Une petite coccinelle qui change tout.


J'aimerais que mon petit ami me dise qu'il as mis une photo de moi en fond d'écran de son portable, j'aimerais que mon petit ami me dise qu'il m'aime et que je lui manques, j'aimerais qu'il me dise qu'il ai hâte de me prendre dans ses bras, que je suis tous pour lui, qu'il veut passer le plus de temps possible avec moi, qu'il ne pense pas qu'au sexe, qu'il soit là pour moi dans les moments heureux comme malheureux. J'aimerais qu'il me présente à sa famille, à ses amis comme sa petite amie, j'aimerais qu'il soit fier de sortir avec moi…

Mais il faut savoir être réaliste, cela n'est pas pour moi... Je m'appelle Bella j'ai actuellement 15 ans et je vais en avoir 16 le 13 septembre. Je suis comme qui dirait enrober au niveau des hanches se qui me rend disons désagréable a regardé. J'ai un beau visage, un beau sourire il parait.. Je suis célibataire depuis presque 16 ans... malheureusement... Aujourd'hui je rentre en première au lycée de Forks il parait qu'il y a des nouveaux... ça devrait être bien alors même si je sais que si il y a des nouveaux ils iront surement avec les « cools ». Les « cools » c'est un groupe dans le lycée, ce sont les populaires... Il y a Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley, Tanya Denali et toute la clique... Ils sont assez désagréables à mon égard mais bon … Allez c'est partie pour la rentrée…

J'arrivais au lycée et je vis directement Angela, elle était assise sur un banc. Je sortie de ma camionnette et allai la voir.

- Hey Angie ! Ça va ?

- Hey Bells ! Oui et toi ? Tu as vu les nouveaux ?

Ça va merci. Non je viens à peine d'arriver. Je les verrais sûrement au déjeuner.

Je me dirigeai vers les listes pour voir ma classe. Je me retrouvai avec Mike Newton, ça promet d'être une superbe année… Je parti vers ma salle de classe mais percuté quelqu'un, je relevai la tête prête à m'excuser quand je rencontrais deux yeux verts émeraude, Ma-gni-fi-que !

- Oh … Excuse- moi ! Je suis nouveau et je ne trouve pas la salle A205. Tu sais où sais ?

- C'est ma faute… Bien sûr ! J'y vais aussi. Suis-moi !

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Bella et toi ?

- Edward Cullen.

Arrivés à la salle nous nous installâmes. Edward se mit à côté de moi.

- Tu sais je ne suis pas très populaire. Ne t'assois pas à côté de moi par pitié… Si tu veux être populaire tu devrais t'asseoir à côté de Mike Newton là-bas…

- Non Bella je reste ici ! Tu m'as l'air d'une fille super alors je suis très bien là où je suis actuellement !

Je ne pût m'empêchai de rougir. Le prof arriva, fit sa présentation et voilà.

- Bella ? Tu voudrais bien me faire visiter les environs de la ville ? dit-il en rougissant un peu

- Oui bien sûr avec plaisir Edward !

Nous passâmes l'après-midi ensemble, nous sommes allée faire quelques courses à Port Angeles et d'ailleurs Edward a voulu aller faire queques courses courses seul, mais bon . Puis je voulais lui montrer un endroit particulier alors je l'y emmena :

- C'est magnifique Bella ! Viens on va se coucher dans l'herbe !

Je le suivis jusque dans le milieu de la carrière et nous nous allongeâmes. Au bout d'un moment Edward s'assit et je fis de même. Il sorti un écrin de sa poche, l'ouvrit et me le montra :

- Bella j'aimerais t'offrir ça. Ce n'est pas grand-chose je sais mais c'est pour te remercier pour cette journée.

C'était un collier avec un pendentif épais avec marqué Bella. Il le prît de l'écrin et me l'accrocha au cou. Puis quand il fût attaché il me fit un bisou dans le cou. Je frissonna..

Désolé je n'aurais pas dû…

Si … dis-je en rougissant. Attend ne bouge pas.

Je vis une coccinelle dans son cou je voulu l'attraper dans ma main. Elle s'envola. Je n'avais pas vu que nos visages c'était rapprochés… Puis tous à coup Edward m'embrassa, ce fût un baiser tendre et amoureux en même temps, tous ce dont j'aurais pu rêver pour un premier baiser …

Regarde derrière le pendentif. Me demanda Edward

Je détacha le collier et retourné le pendentif. Il y était gravé « Je t'aime. E »

On dit qu'une coccinelle porte chance je le crois maintenant.

Et voilà ! Un ( très ) petit OS. Que je fin de finir. Il n'es pas vraiment super mais ca me distrait un peu. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Désolé pour les fautes, et les incohérences .. Gros bisous !


End file.
